Cobwebs
by Daalny
Summary: Heart to heart after the events of "Falling Darkness"  Lewis/Hobson
1. Chapter 1

_Lewis_

"Blow the cobwebs?"

At Laura's nod I smile and move closer to her. Her hand goes for my arm and I cock my elbow so she can loop her arm through. We start walking away from the funeral of Ligia Willard. This whole case has been a horrific tromp through Laura's past and has tried our friendship. I value our friendship and we almost lost it due to procedure and a perceived lack of trust. The memory of her scream makes me shiver and I draw her closer to me.

"What? What's wrong?" She asks me quietly.

"I was just thinking"

"What of?

"Of how we first met and I nearly ended up in a grave meself."

Laura comes up short and turns to look at me.

I sigh through my nose; "Wytham woods, Cathy Michaels shot her husband with a shotgun" I swallow as the memories come back, "shot him right in front of me. Told me to put him in the back of a land rover and made me drive into the forest. I had to dig his grave and put in his body. She then aimed at me and told me to turn around. If Morse hadn't shown up…"

* * *

_Hobson_

I had forgotten about Wytham woods. I called Morse "Mouse" and met the detective inspector and his Sergeant. I had read that there had been an incident involving an officer but I didn't put it together with Robbie.

"What scared me the most was the first shovelful of dirt, I knew then that I was going to die. I then heard you but it didn't register, still didn't register when James jumped in with me." I can't look at him while I recount what happened, if I do I'm sure I'll cry.

When fingers touch my face I look up and see Robbie, truly see him. When his lips cover mine I truly know him.

* * *

_Lewis_

Her telling me of her fear makes me want to hold her its then that it hits me that I love her. Running on pure instinct I trace her face before kissing her lips.

* * *

_Hobson_

I never thought this would ever happen! I had dreamed of it, planned on it with our Fairy Queen weekend but when a murder popped up I had nearly abandoned all hope. I had tried dropping hints with the loneliness subject of Mastermind but that did not go over well. These stray thoughts are interrupted when I feel the probing of his tongue against my lips. I let him in.

* * *

_Lewis_

I properly kissing Laura now and I'm starting to feel something felt rarely during my waking hours—arousal. I've had me fair share of kinky dreams some involving Laura but I never consciously used her in that way. Someone passing us coughs and I come to the crashing realization that we're in public. I tear my mouth away from hers. We're both breathing hard. Innocent has cleared us both for the day to attend the funeral and I want nothing more than to take Laura Hobson home—to my bed.

However, Alec Pickman was right I do have to ask women if they would like to be kissed or for other things.

"Laura, I want…would you like." I haven't been this lost for words in a long time. Val was used to my stammering about sex.

* * *

_Hobson_

I know what Robbie is asking and I also know the tremendous strain it is putting on him to even try to ask. I take pity on him.

"Yes" is my simple answer.

He answers me with a grin that makes him look 15 years younger. He takes my hand and we walk back the way we came towards his car.

Ever the gentleman he opens my door for me and I get into his vehicle. There are no words as he turns the ignition, puts the car into gear and drives towards the main road. I notice the route he is taking and breath a sigh of relief. He's taking me to his flat not my house. I haven't felt safe there since being taken by those twins.

The scenery blurs by and soon we are at his flat. I run my hand down his back and it breaks his concentration, he doesn't seem to be able to put the key in the lock.

"bugger" is his mutter and I remove my hand so he can open the door. When it is open he tugs on my arm and before I know it I'm being pressed up against the door. His solid body pressing against mine in all the right places.

* * *

_Lewis_

Christ, this feels good! With a pang I remember the last time I ever made love and that was with Val and it didn't feel like this! I shove those memories aside and focus on the woman in my arms. My hands have been at her waist but I maneuver them insider her wool trench and move them up. I feel her ribcage and in between kisses I slowly sweep them up towards her breasts. When my left hand makes contact she mewls. She actually bloody mewls!

Her hands have not been idle either tracing something on me back. I turn her around and begin moving towards my bedroom. She's like a dancer moving backwards not bumping into anything. Me on the other hand I've just rammed me thigh into a small bookcase but I don't care. In fact the injury makes me move faster and soon we're at me bed.

* * *

_Hobson_

I sit down on the edge of Robbie's bed it has a unique feel to it.

"Orthopedic mattress." He says raising his eyebrows.

I grab the closest thing I can which happens to be his belt and he pitches forward and joins be on the bed. I kiss him and he returns them hungrily and I wonder how long it has been since he has been intimate with anyone. I hear a whisper and realize it's my trench coat hitting the floor. His hand is now inside the top part of my dress, the sensation making me dizzy and I throw my head back. In quick order my dress, bra and other bits of clothing join the heavy wool coat on the floor. Not to be outdone I yank on his tie and between the two of us soon his clothes join mine on the floor.

His large arms securely anchor me to him and when my chest meets his I inhale sharply.

* * *

_Lewis_

Lovely. Everything about Laura is lovely, her flesh, her scent…everything. The smooth skin of her thigh is rubbing against my cock and I forget how to breathe.

"It's been so long," I groan into her shoulder and she answers by sinking her teeth into my shoulder. The pain is actually a good thing; it stops me from coming right then and there! Her legs have wrapped around one of mine and I can feel that she is wet. My left hand trails down her side and it's with some brainpower that I realize that I've kept me watch on. I file that tidbit under "unimportant" and bring my hand lower but I still have to ask. "let me?"

She nods and I easily slip one then two fingers inside easing them out before returning. My thumb circles her clit all the while my eyes are locked onto her face. Her head is thrown back and I see the delicate yet strong tendons in her neck flex as she gulps for air. I intensify my strokes feeling the beginnings of her orgasm. One of her hands roughly anchors into my hair and I watch her with interest. At this moment nothing matters except her I couldn't care less if Newcastle were scoring goal after goal.

"Robbie!" Is her yelp as she stiffens in my arms and I can't help but hiss, "Yes."

It takes a few moments for her to stop shaking, I simply hold her in bloody awe. When she stills I move over her and I'm pretty sure I don't have to ask. As a matter of fact she spreads her legs further and I move between them.

While it has been more than a few years I still remember what to do and I move forward to nudge against her.

* * *

_Hobson_

If I thought kissing Robbie was a dream then what we're doing at this moment is one of my most wild fantasies come true. I can feel his erection pressing against an area of my body that I thought was to lie dormant for the rest of my life. Couple that with the sensation of the flat face of watch brushing against my skin has my head spinning. From my medical background I know that he is feeling the full force of arousal. His eyes have dilated so they are nearly black and his breathing has increased. The rest of my diagnosis leaves my brain as he slips inside.

* * *

_Lewis_

Bloody glorious! Heat, warm and smooth surrounds me. I attack her neck with kisses as my hips begin to move. I feel Laura's legs tighten around my back and I know I can never live without having that feeling. I move my mouth from her neck to her shoulder and proceed to give her a bite to match mine. Her legs tighten even more which increases the tingling in my back. I'm going to come.

* * *

_Hobson_

Robbie is holding me close and his thrusts have increased in force and speed. All to soon his rhythm falters and he cries out. He falls forward on me and stills.

"Sorry, sorry." He pants

Panic grips me, "sorry for what?"

"Squashing you," He mutters.

I laugh at his words and also in relief. I run my hand through his sweat damp hair, "It's all right."

Between the two of us we manage to turn onto our sides. Robbie is ever possessive and wraps his arm around me holding me flush against him. Soon we fall asleep; the first real sleep both of us has had in awhile.

* * *

_Lewis_

Something is rattling away. It takes me a moment to realize that its me bloody mobile vibrating and spinning on the bedside table. I blindly grope for it and answer it, "Yeah?"

"Sir, it's Hathaway. Are you not coming to the Trout?"

"Trout?" I echo.

"Yeah, we were all going to meet at the pub. Were you asleep? Do you know where Doctor Hobson is?"

"Can you stop with the bloody interrogation? Yes I was asleep, and yes I know where Laura is, she's with me."

"Asleep?" Asks the tinny voice. Beside me Laura stirs and I mouth, "James" and she just grins.

"Well now she's awake."

* * *

_Hathaway_

I have a finger shoved in one ear to drown out the pub noise. I think I have just heard that Dr. Hobson is with my boss asleep but it doesn't make sense. I hear an unmistakable feminine voice in the background. "Do you want to go to the pub or stay in bed with me?"

I never hear Lewis' answer for the phone goes dead. I get another pint and after an hour I know which choice he made.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hobson_

"Oh definitely with you." Robbie tells me as he pushes the end button on his phone. I feel somewhat remorseful for leaving James at the pub but I'm sure the dishy sergeant will cope. I watch as Robbie lies back down on the bed and stretches his arms over his head. He keeps his left one in the air and motions with his head. I follow his silent command and cuddle against him. When I'm situated he brings his arm down securing me to him.

"There's summat I wanted to ask you" I feel more than hear Robbie's question.

"What's that?" I ask curiously.

"How do you reckon we handle work?" I inwardly smile, his Geordie accent is much more apparent in bed.

"Lets hear your idea, I assume you have one since you brought it up." I ask as I trace patterns on his chest.

"Well it's a fair bet the James knows about the change in our relationship and while he'll keep it under wraps I don't want that burden on 'im. So with your permission I would like to inform Chief Super."

"Jean?" I blurt.

"Well you call her Jean I call her Ma'am." Robbie lilts.

"I think that's a good plan. If Superintendent Innocent thinks there maybe a potential problem I can ask that any dead bodies you come across not be handled by me. There are plenty of other pathologists in the CID."

"Not as good as you." Is his rumble.

"Smooth talker, you think that's going to give you an edge with me?"

At my words a look of genuine shock crosses Robbie's face before morphing into mischief. "Thought I'd give it a go." He says as he caresses my hip. I find myself giggling something I thought I had grown out of years ago. The giggle quickly turns into a moan as a large hand encloses my breast.

The only thoughts in my mind are 'more' and 'now'. Robbie seems to read my mind for I find myself being kissed. When his weight presses down on me all thought flees.

_Lewis_

In the evening I wake up, Laura is still asleep next to me. I scrub a hand over my face and realize I'm still smiling. I sit up as smoothly as I can so I don't wake up Laura. Moving as quietly as I can to the dresser I snatch a pair of pajama bottoms and shirt and move into the living room.

_Hobson_

I turn over and run my hand across the bed and find it empty but not too cold. I can hear Robbie's voice and I wonder how long he has been up. As I sit up in bed my muscles twinge with a unique soreness that brings back the memory of their overuse. My dress is probably under the heap of clothes on the floor but I'm lazy and grab the first article on top—Robbie's dress shirt.

_Lewis_

I'm staring at the photo of Val and me on holiday. "Things are good now. I've found someone, somebody good. I love her…she makes me happy. The kids are all right and I'll always bring flowers on your birthday lass." I hear gasp of breath and turn and see Laura leaning against the doorframe, in my white dress shirt, crying.

I stride quickly towards her and take her in my arms, "Laura?"

She doesn't answer but I can feel the tears soak through the cotton of my shirt. I simply hold her it takes a few minutes but she finally speaks, "What flowers did she like?" I exhale a sigh of relief and pull Laura closer to me and supply the answer to her question. "Pretty ones."


	3. Chapter 3

_Lewis_

I've managed to get Laura back into bed; we've both left our pajamas on. I simply hold her. I'm glad that she heard me speaking to Val, that she knows that she's not competing with a ghost. I know what that can be like. After Morse died I heard whispers around the station. I was offered the Virgin Island position by Strange before Val died but I turned it down. I don't want Laura thinking I see her as Val. Looking at the clock I see that it's early evening and we've spent nearly all day in bed. Truth be told we both need the rest. I let her breathing lull me to sleep. Around 5:30 I wake up and for once I don't feel the foglike hangover of too little sleep. I gently remove meself from Laura and head to the bathroom.

_Hobson_

By habit I wake up at six in the morning. It takes me a moment to remember where I am and when I do I smile. I then hear a strange pattern of splashing water and the *clink* of porcelain. I pad slowly towards the bathroom and see what is causing the noise—shaving.

"Good morning pet." Is Robbie's greeting as he spies me in the mirror. I'm transfixed as he raises his hand and swipes a path with his razor. The razor is then immersed in the filled basin and with a flick of his wrist the razor is cleaned before being strategically banged on the side of the sink to remove excess water. It is actually quite hypnotic. "Do you want me to drive you home, so you can get some clothes?"

"No, that's all right. Aberdeen Angus has left me some his collection to look at this morning so I'll be in scrubs all day. I'll just go into the station wearing the dress I had on yesterday and change there. I have some trainers in my locker." I take a deep breath through my nose and can smell the clean fragance of soap on Robbie. I take a quick summary of myself and realize my hair is a mess and I reek of sex. "Can I use your shower?"

"Of course you can, let me get you a fresh towel." I laugh inwardly as he dashes off to a linen closet with half his face covered in shaving cream. When he returns he smiles tenderly as he hands me the fluffy white towel. As I take it I utter a revelation, "Oh, you should know. I love you too."

It's a good thing I'll be showering since my right cheek is now covered with shaving cream from Robbie's kisses.

_Lewis_

While Laura is washing and dressing, I make some toast. I also have a few minutes to rummage through my old Police Constable belongings. When Laura emerges from the bedroom she is freshly washed and in a rumpled dress, I find the combination adorable. She passes on the toast and goes on the hunt for her handbag. When she is ready to go I amble towards her and extend my fist. "Here, I want you to have this."

She reaches out her hand palm up and I open my fist to deposit my offering.

"St. Christopher?" She asks as she inspects the medallion.

"No, St. Michael. Patron saint of Police Officers. Me Mum gave it to me when I entered the force. I would like if you wore it."

"Keep me out of freshly dug graves?" She jokes lightly.

"Aye that, and to show people you're mine." She exhales softly before opening up the chain and placing it around her neck. We make small talk on the way to the station. From the vehicles in the carpark I see that Chief Super is already in. I make me way to me office and see that James has already arrived—early. I'm barely to me chair when he speaks.

"Sir, I want you to know you have my full discretion."

"Aw, that's all right." I say in dismissal

"Sir you held my confidence with Fiona Kendrick."

"James, Laura and I discussed this. I'm actually on my way to see Innocent and tell her about us."

James' eyes grow wide and I'm reminded of my son, how his eyes would grow large when I threatened to tell his Mother something that he had done. I don't know if I can keep a straight face anymore so I get up to leave. "Be on me way."

_Hathaway_

I can't believe my boss is going to tell Superintendent Jean Innocent that he is in a relationship with Dr. Laura Hobson. I have honestly no clue what the woman will do with that information. I've seen a possessive and sympathetic side to Innocent. Possessive when she dragged Lewis to that chamber music recital. Sympathetic during the whole Munkford affair. I take a moment to pray for my boss.

_Lewis_

Fist raised I knock on the door, a muted "come in" drifts through and I stride into Superintendent Innocent's office.

"Robbie, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to inform you of something Ma'am."

Innocent's face is puzzled, "New call out?"

"No Ma'am not yet. It's personal."

Innocent's face is still relaxed as a friends would be, "Go on."

I don't mince words, "Dr. Hobson and I we're in a relationship."

At my words her professional mask appears, "Intimate?"

"Yes, ma'am." I affirm.

"Longterm?"

"I would like it to be Ma'am." Is my answer.

She rises from her chair and I stand also. She comes to stand close to me at this moment she is every inch a Superintendent. "While the rules of fraternization don't seem to govern this particular pairing I want you and Dr. Hobson to keep this as professional as possible. No make-out sessions in the canteen, and no punching fellow officers if you think they're flirting with Laura. Also if I think there is any hint of anything inappropriate I will have all of Dr. Hobson's cases reassessed and you transferred. Do you understand?"

My answer is firm, "Yes Ma'am."

I then watch in awe as the professional mask drops and Jean addresses me, "I'm happy for you, Robbie. Just make damn sure you treat her well."

"Yes Ma'am."

She smiles and cocks her head towards the door. I nod and exit her office and head back towards mine. I see that Hathaway has placed a fresh mug of coffee on me desk. "You're still alive, all vital bits intact?" He smirks.

I shoot him a dirty look, "Yes, and I'm not being transferred so you're still stuck with me."

James raises his eyes towards the ceiling and smiles. "Well now that Super knows I don't have to keep your secret so I guess that means I still owe you?"

I sit and grab the nearest stack of files, "Bloody right."

My attempt at paperwork is not to be as Cooper barges into little domain to announce that we have a body.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hobson_

The locker room is a deep white tiled bunker. I make my way to my locker and open it and a pair of green scrubs greets me I grab them and put them on the bench which bisects the rows of lockers. I take off my boots and dress and carefully place them inside. The scrub pants go on first I then stuff my feet into my cross trainers. I'm about to place the deep V-necked top over my head when I hear someone.

"It's good to have you back." It's Genesis Bynum a registered nurse turned medical examiner's assistant. I turn to say "Thank you" but her swift intake of breath stops me. "Does it hurt?" I don't know what she is talking about but her hand is pointing at my shoulder. I look down and see the purple bruise not from the twins but rather from Robbie's teeth.

"Oh, it's fine." I remark casually.

"Ok, but let me know if it bothers you."

I nod in affirmation. Genesis came to the CID by way of the NHS. She was an Accident and Emergency nurse who was wounded on the job by a patient. A drug-seeking patient who did like the fact that he would not be granted any more narcotics broke her arm when he swung an IV pole. That attack coupled with searing amount of soul crushing patients nearly had her burning out. The hospital wished to save face and implemented security on the condition that Bynum not press charges. She brokered her own condition and wanted to be transferred to a place where her patients couldn't hurt her. The solution was for her to come here and be an apprentice of sorts. Also since she worked well with living patients and has seen her fair share of wounds she has become the unofficial medic for the station. While I am a medical doctor my bandaging skills are poor and my bedside manner more so.

I pull on the green scrub top and head towards the autopsy bay.

_Lewis_

We're called out to another church. I'm hoping that it's not a suicide just an ordinary decent murder. I take a moment to assess James, he gets more quiet in churches. I've also seen him on occasion take to a pew in the back and pray. He has tremendous faith but there seems to be opposition. I know for certain that he believes in God, he nearly devoted his life to God but I also know for certain he doesn't like the politics of the church. I can't imagine his religious burden sometimes I'm glad I just went to Sunday school and left it at that.

_Hathaway_

I stand near the chancel and take in the surroundings. This was more upscale church the boundary between nave and sanctuary consists of three intricately carved steps. The victim is on those steps almost touching the communion railing. I move closer to my boss.

_Lewis_

"Well I may not be a medical examiner but I think cause of death was due to his head being bashed in." I point at the obviously fractured skull.

"No weapon near him" Hathaway states.

I scoff, "Anything in here could have been used. You found the murder weapon in that chapel. And I know for a fact those candlesticks can do some damage."

"Sir?" My sergeant asks inquiringly.

"It was one of my first cases with Morse. Murder in a church. Long story short the killer was trying to choke my boss to death and I grabbed the nearest thing I could which happened to be a candlestick. I thumped him good, he was that disoriented from the blow that he fell of the church roof hit the pavement and died."

_Hathaway_

I'm both shocked and validated by what I've just heard. My mild mannered boss actually killed someone while it was intentional or not the man is still dead. I'm shocked by that fact but I also feel validated, Lewis is a just man and I know that he would only kill to protect. From what I've heard round the station this Morse was a bit of a bastard perhaps others may have not been so quick to save him. I reflect on the fact that Robbie saved his boss from a killer and me from a fire. I do owe him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hobson_

It's been strange day; I've been subjected to sidelong glances and whenever I took a break a cup of tea materialized before me. I yank my dress out of the locker and hastily put it on and I find myself tossing my scrubs into the soiled linen bin in disgust. When I throw the scrub top it misses the bin and swear softly. I go to pick it up but I'm too late, Genesis gets to it first. "You know when I went back to work after that psycho smashed my arm. Everyone either ignored me or treated me with smothering kindness. It got very annoying."

I don't recognize my own voice as I utter, "Yeah."

"By the way you might want to add Saint Luke to your Michael. Couldn't hurt." She says with a shrug.

I'm knowledgeable on St. Luke, the patron saint of physicians, since I'm a doctor. "Familiar with Saints are you?"

"There's a reason why my parents named me Genesis." She tells me.

This is the first real social interaction that I've had today among my co-workers and I'm grateful. "You fancy a drink?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." the young nurse answers.

_Lewis_

Our victim is Mr. Leonard Fleishman according to his driving license. And we've found the bludgeoning instrument, a wine bottle, and Police constables canvassing the area uncovered a blood soaked homeless person.

"Is he saying anything?" I ask.

"He's talking up a storm." James says as he looks over my shoulder to view the bagged wine bottle.

"Confession as to why Mr. Fleishman had to die?"

"From the radio chatter it's a safe bet that the man the constables picked up is either stoned or mentally ill." Hathaway informs.

"So he's either methed out and seeing demons or is a schizophrenic and thought Fleishman is a demon?" I ask.

Hathaway does a double take, "Methed out?"

"Yeah, me daughter Lynn she's a nurse you know?" Hathaway nods open mouthed. "Well when I ask her about her day, she tells me and I hear all sorts of things. Geriatric patients on Viagra, people trying to get out of work, and those on drugs."

"Fair enough, I just never thought I would hear you say 'methed out'." Hathaway says as he caresses his jacket pocket his unconscious signal that he wants a cigarette.

"Let's get some air." At my words he grins and we head out to the courtyard.

_Hobson_

There's a pub not far from the station and we walk to it and manage to get a table inside; Genesis brings me a Gin and Tonic while she went for a pint. "So why did your parents name you Genesis?"

She rolls her eyes and takes a healthy swig, "Dad was a fervent Catholic and Mum a huge Phil Collins fan."

"Seriously?" I ask.

She places her head in her hand; "Jeez, my Dad defied his parents by marrying a Church of England member. If you can even call my Mum that I doubt she knew where the local Church was. Well supposedly Dad left the faith or so Mum said but that didn't stop him from sneaking out Sunday mornings to go to Mass, drove my Mother nuts. So mum got her revenge in the form of Phil Collins, Dad preferred Punk Rock. So when Dad was at Mass Mum would blast her albums while she cleaned and would conveniently forget to turn it off when Dad came home. I swear if I hear the _Nursery_ _Cryme _album one more time I'll scream. So when I came along they both decided on Genesis, I guess to get back at one another."

"And I thought I had it bad with the name Laura." I scoff as I take another drink.

She smiles before biting her lip, "Look, while I don't know what it's like to have happen what you had happen. I do know what it's like to be scared to death by a nutter. If you want to talk, or not talk, just do what we're doing now I think it would help."

"You know that's the first real offer I've heard all day?"

Genesis raises her eyebrows, "I'll bet. Everyone saying, 'If you need anything' and you're half tempted to tell them to paint your house!"

I laugh but at the mention of house I realize I have no car and have no clue as to where Robbie is. I take my phone out of my handbag and text him.

_Lewis_

Me bloody mobile is beeping in my jacket pocket. I wrench it from my jacket pocket while keeping my other hand on the steering wheel. Not wanting to get into an accident I toss the device to James. "See what that is will ya?"

"Text sir." He announces.

I try hard to suppress my annoyance, "Well go on what does it say?"

"Having a drink in the pub can you pick me up?"

"Well I know who that's from. Can you send back 'yes'?"

I hear the clicking of keys and James' voice, "Already on it Sir."

"Ta."

_Hathaway_

The pub is a bit noisy but it gives it a comfortable feel. After a few strides I spy Doctor Hobson and someone I should know the name to. Robbie finally see's Laura as she is waving to him. His face instantly changes and I'm envious of that ability. He can and does wear his heart on his sleeve. As a child I was never so overt with my emotions leading to many insults.

We make our way over to the table and a quick once over lets me know these ladies have had a few, "Inspector Robert Lewis, Sergeant James Hathaway this is Nurse Genesis Bynum."

So that's her name!

Robbie shakes her hand enthusiastically, "Oh Aye, I remember you. You fixed my eye up after my face got rammed into that skull."

I watch as Bynum squints and inspects the side of Lewis' face. "Not a bad job I say so myself."

Laura shoots the nurse a look to which she states, "butterfly closure for facial laceration."

Hobson seems pleased with the answer and nods.

Drinks are ordered and we talk of mundane things. It isn't until half past nine when Robbie speaks up. "So Genesis, are you named for the band?"

The look on Miss Bynum's face is that of amusement so I step in, "I believe it's for the first book of the Bible, Sir."

Genesis merely shoots a look to Doctor Hobson and says, "You thought Laura was bad?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hobson_

"Well I better be off if I'm going to catch the tube." Genesis says as she rises from the table.

"Where do you live?" Hathaway asks.

"Rosen Court."

"That's on my way home, would you like a lift?" Hathaway asks.

"Please." The young nurse answer and the two get up to leave.

Bynum

"That's mine" Sergeant Hathaway says as he points to a vehicle.

We get in and he pulls onto the main thoroughfare. I don't know what radio station we're listening to but I like it. "What station?"

"Pardon?" James asks.

I point to the center console, "The radio?"

"Oh it's a CD." He informs me as he makes the turn onto my street.

"I like it, which band is this?"

I must have said something funny for he smirks.

"What, should I know who this is? I mean is this the lost recordings of the Beatles gone acoustic or something?"

He laughs, "No, no. This is a recording of the group I play for."

I'm intrigued, "What instrument?"

"Guitar." He states flatly

"Well like I said before I like it. Oh this is me." I state as I point out the window. He slows and I get out. "Thanks for the lift."

"Anytime" He tells me and unlike others who have said this phrase to me I genuinely believe him.

_Hobson_

"Come on Lass." Robbie nudges me from the table.

I grab my coat, "Where are we going?"

"Your locks are being changed tomorrow so I thought we'd get some of your things and you would stay with me." He tells me as he fishes for his keys in his pocket. We make our way to the carpark and I see James' long arm directing Genesis to his car. Robbie presses his remote and the car alarm disarms and we get in.

The journey passes in silence until Robbie snorts, "Phil Collins."

I laugh myself, "What's in a name? That which we call a rose?"

"Shakespeare" Robbie mumbles.

Pulling into the drive of my home I suppress a shudder. While I know it's my house it seems foreign to me. I unbuckle my seatbelt and Robbie follows me into the house. He stands in the doorway of my bedroom as I shove belongings into a small duffle. When I zip it closed he takes it from me and we move back to the car. I sigh in contentment as we draw closer to his flat. I can't believe it's been 24 hours since we became lovers.

I settle on his couch while he bustles about in the kitchen making tea. It's a domestic scene and I find I like it.

"So how did your first day back go?" He asks as he hands me a mug.

I reach for the warm ceramic vessel and take a sip, "It was odd people either ignored me or smothered me kindness to coin a phrase from Genesis."

"Like her do you?" He asks.

I nod, "It's strange I don't think I've said two words to her until today and yet talking to her it's as if I've known her forever."

"I like her" he says.

I give him a look and he makes a tsk noise, "Not like that, she reminds me of me daughter."

"How are your children?" I ask in genuine interest.

"My son is happy in Australia I doubt he'll be back in Britain any time soon." He says a little sadly.

I cradle my tea closer to my chest, "Does that bother you?"

He places his drink down and faces me, "I don't know. I want him happy and Australia seems to suit him. I would love to see more of him but there's nothing stopping me from getting on a plane to see him. Lynn is up North with her boyfriend or partner whatever you call it nowadays."

"Would you like to see her married?"

"Of course I would but I'm not going to force the issue. I'm old-fashioned but that doesn't mean she has to be."

I put my cup next to his and take his face in my hands and kiss him. It's a chaste kiss at first but it slowly builds. It seems we spend an eternity just kissing one another, learning the shape of each other. His hand trails down my neck before running over the chain of the St. Michael.

_Lewis_

She's wearing me old medallion and I feel a smug sense of pride that feeling grows ten fold as I pull aside the top half of her dress and trace the bite on her shoulder. I'm startled when she pulls my shirt open to find the mark she left me. I tilt me head in the direction of the bedroom but she just shakes her head in the negative.

I see her decision and I take a deep breath to try and control my body but it's for nowt. She stands and I watch in awe as she reaches under the skirt of her dress to remove her knickers.

"Benefits to a dress" she murmurs

I can only sit there in a numb shock as she yanks at my belt and attacks my fly. Pants and me trouser are shoved to my knees and she arranges herself on me lap.

_Hobson_

Robbie seems stunned that I would be so bold with him and his words echo in my head _I'm old-fashioned_

"Do you like this?" I ask meekly.

"Oh Aye, I like it a lot." He huffs before kissing me. I elevate myself on my knees before sinking down onto him as he tears his mouth from mine and throws his head back. I move over him, the movements making the medallion I wear swing from my neck. Robbie places his hand over it, "Oh Laura, you feel so good."

His praise makes me feel powerful and when he comes a few moments later I feel like a Goddess.

It takes a few moments for our breathing to return to normal when it does we untangle ourselves and get up from the couch. Robbie groans upon standing, "Oh me back!"

"I'm sorry! I should have thought."

"Don't worry, sleep will soon fix it." He tells me as we drift towards the bedroom.

_Lewis_

I'm lying in bed after one of the most satisfying sexual experiences I've ever had. I can hear Laura brushing her teeth in the bathroom and I smile to myself. The smile turns into a laugh as I hear her spit into the basin. When she finally does get into bed I reach over and switch off the lamp. Even in the dimness of the room I can make out her profile and I reach over and stroke her hair before surrendering to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bynum_

As I walk through the main office area of the station there aren't many milling about. I snag the green mug from the tree and fill it coffee. Like clockwork Julian appears, he is our custodian.

"Here Julian, just the way you like it." I say as I hand over the cup.

"Oh marry me Goddess."

I laugh, "You're already married!"

He grins good-naturedly, "Lights are on downstairs for you."

"Thanks, go home and get some sleep!"

The Medical Bay in the station is almost akin to a chapel. It's generally quiet and most people show respect for the dead. I come in long before any of the pathologists. One of my duties is to prep the autopsy bays I first dress appropriately. After gloving up I move to the Autoclave and remove the instruments and prepare the trays for the pathologists to use. Bone saw, skull chisel, rib cutters, scalpel… I lose track after that I just go on autopilot.

Next I turn on the pressure switch so the washing tables have water. Linens are stacked and the medical files are placed on clipboards for the day's duties. I have yet to be thanked for the work I do but I'm reminded of the one insightful my Mum told me, "If you've done something right it's as if you've done nothing at all."

_Hathaway_

Lewis' car is already here and but by the time I get there I find the Inspector is just sitting down so I'm on time. He emits a groan as he reaches into the lowest drawer in his desk and withdraws a bottle of ibuprofen.

"Hurt your back again?" I ask.

Robbie doesn't answer and I'm horrified to see a faint blush creep up his cheeks.

I bury my head in a file.

_Lewis_

I'm glad I don't have to explain meself to James. What I am glad about is a text book open and shut case. Leonard Fleishman was killed by a mentally ill homeless man-Richard Buckman. He was already in the system. Abused as a child by his mother who was also mentally ill he was taken into care. He did minor crimes until he was 18 where he left a group home. Apparently from the mental evaluation he is a Paranoid Schziophrenic. He's been living on the street for 7 years. From what I've read psychotic breaks can happen in early adulthood. It's a shame that children get lost and then commit crimes. I look at a picture of me children and look at the clock. In a few hours I'll call me son.

_Hobson_

I sign-off on the death certificate, suicide from carbon monoxide poisoning, the parents insisted on a post-mortem convinced that their son would never commit suicide. However, my findings showed no outward evidence of violence and the toxicology report was clean. The Police uncovered a suicide note apparently the youngman was heartbroken over a girl.

I now need to prepare the body so it can be released to the funeral home.

"Genesis?"

After a few heartbeats she appears, "yes Doctor Hobson?"

"Will you help me prepare…" It disgusts me that I don't remember his name, I snatch up the clipboard

"Cole Marche" she says softly.

"Yes, can you please help me prepare him so he can released to his family?"

"Of course."

We replace the organs carefully and we begin the process of stitching up the incisions. After the chest is closed, Genesis makes sure the body is clean and I move to the shelf to retrieve fresh linen. Between the two of us we cover the body.

_Lewis_

It's a bloody miracle I've managed to clear the files from me desk. While paperwork is boring it is necessary and has the added benefit that I can sit while doing it so me back doesn't hurt. The painkillers are working however, whenever it does twinge I'm reminded of how it was injured and I have to shift my thoughts so I don't embarrass meself. I sign my name on the report and close the file, "Ha! Done."

"Well done sir, I also finished my pile. Wonder how long it'll last"

My phone rings startling us both, "Inspector Lewis…right. You're going to wish you never said that!"

_Hathaway_

Once again my boss is right, Double homicide along the river. SOCO is already over the area, like giant white flies moving from place to place. I hear a car door slam and look over I sigh in frustration and Lewis hears it and looks over. It's Dr. Simon Cook the young pathologist we had the _pleasure_ of knowing during the murder investigation of Rachel Mallory. Another car door slams and I see Nurse Genesis Bynum.

Cook, moves towards the bodies while Genesis stays back.

"Out in the field are you now?" Lewis asks.

She smiles weakly, "Yeah, Rawbone and the other head pathologists think it's high time I came out and got some hands on experience. This way I can be classified as a junior pathologist. Who knows in a few years I can amass enough experience to sit for the boards."

"So they put you with Cook?" I ask.

"Dr. Rawbone thought it would be beneficial for me to start with Dr. Cook since were similar in age. Excuse me."

Lewis and I step apart so the nurse can squeeze through; we walk back to the car we need identification and cause of death before we can start.

_Innocent_

The desk sergeant bursts into my office, "There's something going on downstairs Ma'am."

I throw my pen down on the desk and move swiftly through the corridors.

Lewis

I'm getting some water from the cooler when I see Chief Super breeze past me. James is coming back inside from a cigarette break when he's nearly bowled over by the woman.

"Any idea what's going on?" He asks.

"Not a clue."

_Innocent_

I'm in the bowels of the station nearing the medical bay and I can hear shouting, lots of shouting. I see the aged Professor Angus Rawbone jabbing his finger at the young Dr. Cook. Laura is by a filing cabinet standing next to a younger woman. As I near them the shouting increases and Rawbone's finger makes contact with Cook's chest. The next thing I see is a fight and various medical personnel are restraining the two men.

"What the Fuck is going on!" I yell and my words echo against the tiles.

The fighting stops and I point towards Rawbone and Cook, "You and you, my office."

When they don't move I yell again, "now!"

_Lewis_

From the doorway I see a very angry yet determined Chief Super stomp towards her office followed by two very dejected pathologists.

_Hobson_

Why is it my urge to smoke is only in regards to Dr. Cook. Genesis is beside me and takes a deep breath before saying, "I don't know why this is bothering me, I get treated like crap from doctors at hospital. You know if this is how it's going to be I'll just quit."

I stare directly at her, "You can't quit, I need you."


	8. Chapter 8

_Innocent_

"I should have you down in the cells! What I just witnessed…I'd expect it from drunks at a football match but from doctors!"

"He put his hands on me first!" Cook defends.

"That was only to make my point because you weren't listening!" The old Scottish physician yells back

This leads to the two of them arguing again. I can't take it! I move to the door and motion for the sergeant to come in. "Lock them up! Both of them." The sergeant seems stunned but quickly complies. The men are quickly cuffed and taken to the cells. I'll let them stew for a few hours before I talk to them. I leave my office and head back to the medical bay. Long before I was chief superintendent I was a cop. I watch the medical personnel they all seem to be congregated around the young woman I saw with Dr. Hobson. I move forward, "You, come with me."

I move into the first empty space I can find, an interview room.

"Sit, now tell me your name and what is going on?"

My name is Genesis Bynum I'm the assistant to the Medical Examiner.

My memory sparks, "you're the registered nurse?"

"Right, I came here to basically apprentice with the pathologists so I could get the experience. Professor Rawbone decided that I should begin fieldwork and shadow Dr. Cook. He wanted me start with him since Cook is the youngest, been out of school the least. That way I would be more readily able to understand techniques and such plus the slang."

"With you so far" I say to get her to continue

"Well I went on scene this morning and I didn't do anything. I just carried the case when we got back Rawbone started asking me question of which I had no clue to answer. He went and questioned Dr. Cook who started with the usual rhetoric that, I'm just a nurse I need to take orders. He's too busy to train besides he's a doctor. Stuff like that. Didn't sit too well with Rawbone he said that Cook was defying his orders and that he has the most seniority so Cook should be listening to him. Fingers got pointed, it became a pissing contest, and you walked in."

"Who witnessed this?"

"Damn near everybody."

"Right" I stick my head outside the interview room and snag the first person I see Detective Sergeant Cooper. "Get me Dr. Hobson."

It takes a few minutes but soon the blonde doctor is ensconced in the interview room.

"What did I just see?"

"Didn't Genesis tell you?" Laura says somewhat airily.

"I want to hear your version." I say sternly

_Hobson_

"I want to hear your version."

I swallow harshly; Jean Innocent is not a woman to be trifled with.

"I think Cook was insulted that Rawbone assigned him to Bynum."

Jean stares at me or rather through me, "What is it you're not telling me?"

I take a deep breath through my nose and expel through my mouth, "Cook's a prat. You see his work is average and I'm being generous with that assessment. More than once I've had to check his work. It got blamed on him being young and inexperienced. The fact that he just had an epi over the fact that he's being assigned to teach Genesis… Perhaps he see's it as an insult or a threat that she'll take his place."

"And Rawbone?" She asks.

"No one questions Aberdeen Angus, he's been here longer than anyone. And he only poked Simon in the chest to get his attention. I know it's not allowed to put hands on anyone but he was provoked by Dr. Cook."

"Right."

_Innocent_

My footfalls echo on the concrete floor leading to the cells. My first stop is to Dr. Rawbone's cell. As I enter he stands as per procedure he's been stripped of his shoelaces and other banned materials.

"Tell me Angus, what happened today?"

The aged doctor sits back down on his cot, "Simon, didn't and doesn't listen think he knows everything! I thought that if I assigned him to teach Genesis he would take some pride in it. Instead he tries to have a go at me. Simon could be a brilliant pathologist if he would let go of his pride. I still think he can do well here."

"All right, this is what I'm going to do. You will have a letter of reprimand in your file for six months. I can't dismiss the fact that you did fight."

"And Cook?"

I consider what Angus has told me and what Laura said, _no one questions Aberdeen Angus, _"Verbal warning and perhaps you can devise some remedial training for him, go through Hobson if you have to."

"Understood"

"I'm going to keep you in here for two hours the duty sergeant will come for you."

"Aye, give me time for a nap." I smirk before squaring my shoulders and standing outside cell D, the door swings open I go inside. Dr. Cook resembles a sulking child more than a doctor.

"Would you like to tell me what went on the medical bay?"

He sighs as if he's bored, "I'm a doctor I don't have time to train a nurse! I tried telling that to Rawbone but he doesn't listen."

It's on the tip of my tongue to say, "neither do you" but I don't. "Dr. Rawbone is receiving an official reprimand and you will receive a verbal and this is it, 'Do not physically fight with your co-worker no matter how they may provoke you.'"

I can see he wants to argue with me but something breaks through and he stays silent.

_Hobson_

Robbie and I are in my kitchen, I've gotten the new keys from the locksmith. We're sipping wine and I'm telling Robbie what happened in the Medical Bay his response surprises me—he chuckles. "You're not surprised?"

He looks shocked, "no what I find surprising is that you're surprised by it."

She seems puzzled, "It's Oxford."

"Yes, that is our location would you care to elaborate?"

He sets down his wine and looks at me and I recognize that look, whatever he is going to say I'm probably not going to like it.

"Oxford-class system. Genesis is a nurse amongst doctors she's going to be treated like a lower class citizen. She's meant to take orders and the fact that now she's actually getting the apprenticeship she's a threat. I went through the same thing when I sat for Inspector."

I shake my head angrily, "The class system is over. It's just loud mouthed rich people who like to pretend it exists."

At my words Robbie flat out laughs, "you can't be serious! I didn't go to College that didn't matter up North but once I came down here it was if I committed a crime by not getting a first! I'm sure Genesis feels the same way being amongst being amongst Doctors! Tell me Laura does Oxford even offer a degree in nursing?"

"That's not fair!" I shout back.

"Look it wouldn't matter if I had a double first as soon I open me mouth and I'm going to get labeled as an empty-headed northerner and since Genesis is nurse not a doctor she's going to get labeled the same way."

I'm getting angry, "I've never labeled her!"

"Then tell me Laura why was it that you two never spoke?"

I open my mouth to say something but I can't think of anything to say. Robbie looks hurt and he grabs his jacket and leaves. It doesn't hit me until I hear his engine turn over that we've had our first lovers quarrel.


	9. Chapter 9

_Lewis_

I'm angry, but more so I think I'm disappointed. I remember how Morse first responded to me. It wasn't until I nearly throttled him outside Anne Staveley's house that he started realize that yes I do have a brain. I really never thought Laura is in the same class as those Oxford snobs and perhaps she's not but I hate the fact that she denies that the class system has disappeared. It still exists it's just gone underground.

_Bynum_

I catch the tube and go home. I'm nearing my home when lights from a car blind me. I shield my eyes and then hear my name.

"Yes?"

The light dies, and I see pinks and greens dance before my eyes when my sense of colors realign I see that it's Detective Sergeant Hathaway. "here I wanted to give you this at the station but they told me you had already left."

I see a square in his hand and I realize it's a CD.

"Thank you!"

He flashes me a smile," Hope you like it."

He gets back into his car and I enter my flat with a smile.

_Lewis_

I've just gotten comfortable in bed when there's knock at my door. I throw off the covers and yell through the door, "Hathaway why couldn't you bloody phone!" As I pull open the door I see a Laura with bloodshot eyes. "Can I come in?"

I move to the side and motion for her to enter, "Of course"

She strides determinedly into the kitchenette and fiddles with my electric kettle, when she does speak she speaks to the kettle not me, "Look I've thought about and you're right. I didn't talk to Genesis when she first came to Thames Valley I read her file and I didn't think beyond her transfer from NHS. With her injury I thought it was a pity posting, I should have gotten the story from her. You should also know I never thought you were empty-headed northerner. As it happens I love your voice."

I move towards her and hug her from behind, "I'm sorry we fought and over something stupid. You see I feel for Genesis because our Lynn is in the same situation. She tells me that some doctors belittle her because she's a nurse. Val and I saved every penny we could to send our children to University and then when Morse died and left me a third of his assets the Sky's the limit! Lynn wanted to be a nurse, she's damn good at it, and I'm damned proud. I never wanted my limitations to be forced onto my children. Sometimes I think where would they be if I were a southerner and rich?"

Laura sniffs then scoffs, "look at James, he's educated and he's a cop. What do you make of that?"

"I don't know" I answer into her hair.

She turns in me arms and I hold her tighter, "You made me think tonight. Not a lot of people do that. Are you angry with me?"

"I was but I'm more angry at meself. You've never brought up the issue of class the fact that you say you love me proves that." I say earning me a smile.

She nuzzles her forehead into my chest, "I do love you Robbie. I don't care how rich or poor your family is. Do you care how rich or poor mine are?"

"Nope" I deliver in a heavy Geordie accent. When she laughs I kiss her, "Come on lets go to bed. How come your so late any road?"

She rolls her eyes, "I had wine remember? You barely touched yours but I had a glass. I don't want to be in the cells with Angus."

"Good point, come on lass lets get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day."

_Hobson_

I'm quickly led to Robbie's bed, which I'm quickly becoming to think of as ours. I think over our conversation and realize the divide, which Robbie has crossed. Morse was book smart, could do a crossword in fifteen minutes. Robbie is street smart something Morse lacked. I see how Cooper sometimes resents the fact that Robbie is an Inspector. Cooper's contempt for Hathaway was so blatant it could be seen from orbit. I can just imagine Robbie going back North only to be mocked by his peers for being too upscale only to return here and be mocked for not being rich enough—it's cruel. I wonder if this is how Genesis truly feels. Robbie is right tomorrow is a new day and I'm going to make damn sure Genesis has a good one.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bynum_

As is my routine I come to the station early. Julian greets me with that delightful cheerfulness that is so infectious. I hand him his cup of coffee and he tells me that he has turned on the lights.

As I walk downstairs I find myself humming songs from the disc DS Hathaway gave me. Entering the Medical Bay I find that the main lights are off. I don't think Julian is the type to forget so I just flip the switch myself. As I'm changing into my scrubs I hear a piece of metal hit the floor. My heart rate increases for I'm not alone. I move towards where the noise came from. I'm somewhat relieved that it's just Dr. Cook removing instruments from the Autoclave.

"Morning" I say softly.

He turns, "Oh, it's you. Well I thought I would come in early and get things up and running."

"I must admit you gave me a fright. I found the lights off, Julian turns them on for me, and then I heard something drop.

He swallows before taking the rib cutters from off of a tray and placing them in the non-sterile bin. It hits me that if I didn't say something he might have let a contaminated instrument remain on the tray. However, the way he acted yesterday I'm not going to bring it up. I merely stand next to him and help him get the instruments from the Autoclave.

Once were done we take the first of the two victims from the riverbank out of the freezer and begin the postmortem. Photos have already been taken and someone else has taken fingerprints and dental X-rays. Cook for his part is acting somewhat cordially so I count my blessings. During this time I hear the chime of one of the computers. I strip off my gloves and head to the computer. There's a match; the victim is Samantha Latham a known prostitute. I wonder if the other female victim is also a prostitute.

I move back into the autopsy suite, "Victim was a prostitute, we might get lucky with a Vitullo kit."

Dr. Cook peers at me, "A rape kit?"

"I prefer Vitullo kit myself, look she may have had sex before she was killed. Consensual or not it might shed light on who she was with. Was one already done when the dental X-rays were taken?"

"Shouldn't you know that is your job." He snaps back.

I grab the paper work, a quick glance reveals no. "Looks like we need to do one."

Cook removes his own gloves angrily, "You can do it."

He breezes past me and exits the bay. I scrub a hand over my face before snagging a new pair of gloves and beginning the task of getting the body into position to gather evidence. When I'm done I go in search for Simon and find him surfing the Internet on one of the computers. I signal him and he sighs before moving back into the autopsy suite.

_Hobson_

It feels strange to be taking my car to the station but I only have to look in my rearview mirror to see Robbie behind me. We take side-by-side parking spaces and I have to resist the urge to kiss him in the lot. I merely wink at him before entering the building and going downstairs.

The medical bay has strange atmosphere to it. I poke my head into one bay and see Genesis and Dr. Cook. So far neither of them has a black eye.

"This the one from the river?"

"One of them" Cook answers off hand.

"Samantha Latham a prostitute." Genesis informs me.

"Any evidence collected?" I direct the question at Cook. He narrows his eyes before saying, "Nurse?"

Genesis bites her lower lip before saying, "No signs of any sexual trauma in fact no signs of sex at all."

"None?"

Genesis shakes her head in the negative. I digest this information and leave to begin my own autopsy.

_Bynum_

After Dr. Hobson leaves, Simon makes a Y-incision and removes the ribs to gain access to the organs. After they are weighed and reviewed I take samples of the all them for various reports. At least this process I can do in the lab and away from Dr. Cook.

The centrifuge mesmerizes me, I watch it spin and spin. When a cup passes in front of my face I turn to see Dr. Hobson with a cup of tea.

"How is your day going?"

Genesis takes a healthy swig of tea, "Well I almost get scared to death by Cook, he was in early this morning and we had a disagreement over a sterile instrument…don't ask. However, I did my first Vitullo kit, I took samples from the organs and here I am."

I must admit I'm surprised that Genesis knows that Sexual Assault Forensic Evidence kits were named for Louis Vitullo and then I remember the fight Robbie and I had and feel shame that I just pre-judged Genesis. Robbie is right; the class system does still exist.

_Lewis_

My phone rings, preliminary reports have come in we have identification. Samantha Latham—prostitute and Janet Ford also a prostitute. Now we have to inform next of kin. I tap Hathaway on the shoulder and we head out to the car.

"You're quiet today sir" James says.

"Just thinking." I mutter.

"About the case?" My sergeant asks.

"No, Laura and me. We had a fight."

James turns in his seat and shoots me look filled with fear and concern.

"Oh, it's all right we worked it out." I say and he instantly relaxes.

"Good that's good" He says obviously relieved, I concentrate on the road but I hear him mumble, "I need a smoke."

We enter one of the unofficial red-light district of the South. Parking in a dingy lot I flash me warrant card to the attendant and he backs away I then hold out a tenner and he smiles, this way me car has a chance of being there when we get back.

I pull on me tie to loosen it. Hathaway catches on and lights up a cigarette. While we might scream Police we're not on the prowl for a bust, we're out for information and the street knows the difference.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hathaway_

I can see the assessment of people, eyes staring at us then calculating whether or not we're a threat. Up ahead the road twists and there are various alleys. In these little alcoves the girls are gathered. I hang back a bit and let Lewis go ahead, he has a more gentle countenance I've been told by many that I'm too menacing. Nonetheless, menacing can be good. I don't want my boss to be attacked by prostitutes carrying knives or an unhinged pimp.

One of the prostitutes is near my Inspector and points to another woman. Robbie nears her and I see them talking. I get pointed at but Lewis says something that calms her down. After an exchange of words the prostitute hugs herself, probably in an attempt to self soothe after hearing of her co-workers deaths. I see two men stumble towards the alley—punters. I adopt my most menacing posture and light another cigarette and they go away. Turning back to Lewis I see him reach into his jacket pocket he gives the prostitute twenty quid and his business card. She gives him a watery smile and he nears me.

"What do we know?" I ask.

"Let's not talk here." He says and we make our way back to the lot.

The attendant on duty sweeps his arm towards the car and I swear the windows look as they have been cleaned.

As we pull onto the road he speaks, "Janet and Samantha found a more lucrative way of making money…drugs."

"Pills, Cocaine, Heroin?"

He nods, "I don't know that. All I'm told is that they formed this grand idea and wanted the others to join in that way they could double their money. Selling sex and drugs. The girls I talked to wouldn't touch drugs with a ten-foot pole. Anyway Janet knew a local drug dealer and made an offer."

"You gave her money." I say offhand

He grins, "Only to secure future information. I'll have you know she said she wouldn't have me for a client I have too kind of a face."

I chuckle at his words but he continues, "you on the other hand she said she'd do you for free."

_Bynum_

The printer has been spewing forth page after page. The toxicology report is lengthy

DXM

Diphenhydramine

Quinine

Oxycodone

Mannitol

Paracetamol

Aspirin

Surfactants

The list goes on. "Jeez" I mutter to the paper.

"Anything?" Dr. Hobson asks me.

I spread the paper out like a fan, "Looks like both of them died from a heroin overdose if you can even call it heroin. Looks like all the rubbish they cut it with did the majority of the damage."

"Were they users?" She asks.

"No, no needle tracks on the body. In fact from what I saw they're both a junkie's dream-nice veins. Liver's were a bit pickled from alcohol use and one of them was a smoker but nothing hard. Plus if it was an overdose how come the needle wasn't with them. No tourniquets were found and neither of them were wearing a belt or tights."

Hobson gives me a disapproving look, "Now, now, you're in training to be a pathologist not a detective leave all that clue sorting stuff to the men upstairs."

"Yours you mean?" I say with a laugh.

The disapproving look is swiftly replaced with assessing, "How did you know?"

"I saw how you lit up at the Pub when Lewis came in. He's your man isn't he?" I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yes" She says with pride "Yes he is."

_Lewis_

The autopsy report is on me desk. I open and read through some very big words. From his position over my shoulder James says, "Even I don't know what that one is sir."

I sigh and pick up the phone. "Yeah can I speak to Dr. Hobson…she is? Is Nurse Bynum available…good can I speak to her wait better yet send her here."

I have just enough time to brew some tea when the young nurse enters the office. I wave the file, "Give me your version."

I lean against one of the desks, "Both women died of a Heroin overdose, if you call all that crap in their system heroin. I mean there was barely any heroin there!"

I point to the running list of drugs, "And all this?"

"Some you can buy yourself in the local chemist. Paracetamol for headaches, diphenhydramine for allergies others are hospital grade materials."

"Like?"

"Quinine, I doubt drug dealers are distilling tonic water but then again I wouldn't put it them. The oxycodone definitely, I mean that's hospital heroin."

"Same high" Hathaway interjects?

She shrugs and caresses her left arm which has angry red scar on it, "Had some when my arm got broke, I've never done heroin but I was pretty out of my head on the oxycodone, was even found drooling watching East Enders."

I smirk at her mention of East Enders, I would drool through that form boredom but Val loved it, "Right, let's say I'm a drug dealer and I'm going to sell this pick and mix of heroin… who would I sell it to?"

"Drug addicts sir." Hathaway states and I reach over and flick him on the ear. Genesis laughs, "I see where you're going. If you were indeed a drug dealer you would sell it to someone already strung out. A new user wouldn't really get a high off of this stuff, perhaps a little buzz from the oxy but I'm sure the laundry detergent would kill the high."

"Ta Genesis, ta."

_Hathaway_

She leaves the office and Lewis is giving me a look, which I ignore. I sit on the edge of my desk, which Genesis has just vacated and he reclines in his chair, "say you're a hooker."

I rub my eyes, "So I'm a hooker and you're a drug dealer."

My mocking goes unnoticed for he ploughs on, "If you were on the street like those lasses you probably know what an addict looks like. Perhaps some are your clients."

He has a good point, "The perfect people to sell this lower class of heroin to. And if indeed you were a prostitute turned drug dealer you would need a supply"

Sitting upright he puts elbows on his knees, "Suppose I'd better inform Chief Super, she'd know who is working Drugs Action. Oh by the way you are coming to the Policeman's Ball this Saturday?"

I resist the urge to sigh, "I hate those things."

"As do I but you have to go." He states in that no nonsense way of his.

"I hate formal things haven't asked anyone either."

Robbie smiles at me giving me a glimpse of what he looked like as a mischievous Detective Sergeant, "Well you better pick someone before Innocent drags you off as her new escort. This year I'm taken!"

And with that he bolts from the office no doubt in search of Chief Superintendent Innocent. I wouldn't put it past him to tell her I haven't got a date so I leave the office myself in search of one.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bynum_

Some of the pathologists have left for the day, done with one body and it's too late to start another. I move the contents of the used trays into the non-sterile bin. When the bin is full I fill it with solution to remove any "residue" from them. After a few minutes I remove the items and dry them. I hate this part, if any moisture is left on any of the instruments it will cock-up the sterilization. Promising myself a glass of wine when I get home gives me the motivation to make sure everything is dry. I open the Autoclave and fill it. Tomorrow I'll do a spore test just make sure this machine isn't harboring anything but steam.

For some reason the sterile smell of the Autoclave seems to dry out my mouth. I head to the hall where there is a water fountain and bump into Sergeant Hathaway.

"Oh God, I'm sorry" I nearly shout as bounce off of his body.

"No problem, but if you're really sorry you could do something for me."

I'm intrigued but at the same time a bit leery, "And what would that be?"

I watch as he runs his palm over his short hair, "The Policeman's Ball is this Saturday and I need someone to go with, would you go with me?"

"Don't you have to take a cop?" I ask genuinely confused.

He laughs, "No, no I really don't want to take any of WPC's because it will start a row in house and I really, really don't want to go with Chief Super."

I remember the woman he's referring too, she was formidable and a bit intimidating.

"Saturday?" I say thinking if I have anything pressing. He must take my thoughts for rejection for he stammers, "look if the Ball is a flop I'll buy you dinner."

I wave my hands to try to figuratively clear the air between us, "It's fine, what time is it? Where is it? Fancy?"

The relief on his face can almost be heard down the hall, "Ask Dr. Hobson, I'm sure she's going and she can give you all the details." And with that he's gone and I'm wondering just what the hell I've gotten myself into.

_Hobson_

I'm the locker room about to peel off my scrubs when Genesis comes. She acknowledges me with one of those reverse nods that I see men doing all the time. Her face is contemplative.

"Get some bad news?" I ask.

She opens her locker and talks to me over her shoulder, "Don't know yet. Been asked to the Ball this Saturday and I have no clue what I'm in for."

"Who you going with?" I ask as I bundle up my soiled clothes.

As she puts her street clothes on the bench she answers, "Your man's other half that tall-lanky-blonde."

"James" She says affectionately.

"That's the one."

I don't see what the fuss is about, "So what's the problem?"

I can hear her sigh as she peels off her scrub top. "Do you want them in order? Ok, number one and I know it's the classic girl excuse of 'what do I wear?' but seriously what the hell do I wear? I haven't been to dance since I was in school and 15 years old. I don't frequent clubs, the philharmonic or wine bars so I don't have anything resembling a comprehensive wardrobe. I do have one black dress that I keep for funerals. Number two, I'm a nurse what am I going to do at a Policeman's Ball? Number three, I don't own a car and is this place on the Oxford tube route? Do you want me to go on?"

I can see and hear that she does have some legitimate concerns, which I can help with. "It's only Wednesday you have plenty of time to shop for something appropriate. Hopefully your escort will steer you away from mind numbing cop conversations and into something more inclusive. You maybe a nurse but you've been here long enough to know what goes on here. No I don't think the hotel is on the Oxford tube route but I think something can be arranged. By the way why don't you own a car?"

She smiles at my last question, "Oh that's easy I can't drive."

I'm a bit surprised that someone as young as Genesis can't drive, generally it's a generational thing if the parents didn't learn. "Did your mum and dad drive?

She pulls on her T-shirt and runs her hand through her hair to free it from the garment. "Yes they did but it was one of their perpetual skirmishes involving me each one said the other would teach me. Mum would always say, 'If I get in the car with you I'll make you unlearn all the things your father taught you'. My Dad retaliated and bought me annual bus pass, besides I can mostly get to where I need to go via public transport."

It saddens me that parents would use their children for leverage," Well that's going to change."

As she ties sits to take off her scrub bottoms and put on her jeans she stares at me, "Enlighten me."

"You'll be a pathologist and you'll need to drive to call outs."

I see her mouth a word and I know it's not "pluck"

_Innocent_

A knock on my door sounds through my office, "Come in."

"DI Lewis for you Ma'am" my sergeant tells me.

I use my pen to point to a seat. "What can I do for you?"

He lowers his body into the chair, "There have been some new developments on that double homicide. The prostitutes apparently became drug dealers. Killed with a heroin overdose perhaps by a rival drug dealer. While it's still an open homicide investigation it has drugs all over it. Now do we turn it over to Drugs Action Task Force or do we keep it?"

I can see Robbie's dilemma, different squads deal with different crimes. I also know that while the Metropolitan Police Service's official rhetoric is that all departments' work together for the betterment of public service it's a bunch of crap when actually put into practice. "DCI Fillmore is head of a small Drug Action squad, very good at his job further more he loves his job so there's none of that territorial nonsense. I'm going to give him the details of your case and see if he has had any dealings or knows of this prostitute ring of dealers. That way we don't step on any toes if they are already on this."

He nods deeply, "Aye Ma'am, more clarity is definitely needed."

"Will we have the pleasure of your company on Saturday?" I ask.

"We Ma'am?" He asks with his head tilted to the side.

Damn him ever the detective. "Yes, Mr. Innocent will be there."

I can see that smug grin form on his face that regulations forbid me from slapping off. "Looking forward to seeing you Ma'am, and your husband."


	13. Chapter 13

_Bynum_

I've paid 3 pounds sodding fifty for a fashion magazine even Julian recognized my aggravation. I think Laura has given me to much credit "something appropriate" I have no clue what that means. Plus I don't really have friends who are women or men for that matter. I would ask Laura for help but I don't want to presume on what I think is our friendship. I mean does a few pints in the pub count? I stuff the magazine next to some 4x4 gauze my Autoclave is calling. Setting up the trays lets my mind wander away from the magazine.

Slowly the pathologists trickle in, I assist Professor Rawbone in a post-mortem. The old Scottish physician is like the father I never had—attentive. He explains everything to me in a way that makes perfect sense. He even holds his hand over mine when I expressed concern over using the rib-cutters. With him teaching me I truly believe that I can become a junior pathologist.

I'm on a high after that autopsy and I float into the unofficial kitchenette of the Medical Bay. Dr. Hobson is also in the kitchenette probably trolling for a cup of tea. I reach for two mugs and she smiles, "I don't know what it is but tea tastes better when someone else brews it."

I nod switching on the kettle, "I have the same thing about sandwiches."

She reaches for the sugar bowl only to find it empty. "Is there anymore?" I ask.

"Yes but it's on that shelf" She points to one high up, "You're taller can you get it?"

I scoff, I'm only taller by an inch if I'm lucky! I peer up at the shelf and see the fresh sealed sack of sugar next to canister of coffee, "Do you have a trampoline or a jet-pack?" I sneer.

The kettle dings adding to our impatience. I look around and see only office chairs with wheels and I'm no Cirque Du Soleil performer. Laura scampers off and comes back with an umbrella, "Smack it down" she orders.

I give her a look but obey nonetheless. I hit the sugar and it doesn't budge I smack it again and it begins to rock back and forth before settling. "One more smack" should do it!

Once again I swing the umbrella the sugar does indeed tumble off of the shelf as does other items which I dodge but am able to catch the sugar. I turn to Laura to show her the prize but she's not smiling in fact she's shaking. I see that when the sugar came off of the shelf it knocked over the coffee covering Laura's hair in dark brown grounds. She emits a piercing shriek before sucking in air at a rapid rate. My nursing training kicks in, panic attack. I try to get near to her but I don't touch which could feed into her fear. "Laura? Laura, it's Genesis."

She's not calming down and I don't see how coffee is the cause of the panic attack; I snag the nearest person I can, "Find DI Lewis…Now!"

_Lewis_

Hathaway and I are sharing a laugh when person I don't recognize wearing green scrubs bursts into our office. "DI Lewis?"

"That's me."

The man is breathing hard, "Problem in Medical Bay you're needed."

I'm a bit lost as to why I would be needed, "What's going on?"

"It's Doctor Hobson, she's freaking out."

Both Hathaway and I run to the Medical Bay and I see a ring of people I break through and see Genesis and Angus trying to calm Laura down. She has what looks like coffee in her hair and suddenly I'm hit with a memory of one of our conversations. _What scared me the most was the first shovelful of dirt, I knew then that I was going to die_.

"She's having a flashback." I mutter and Hathaway I near her. Hathaway grabs Laura and touches her face. "Doctor! Laura! It's James! It's James! You're fine. You're fine." While James keeps up the litany he had uttered before in the grave I run my hand through her hair to try and dislodge the coffee. I shout her name and she stills, her eyes dart before finding mine and she bursts into tears. I'm relieved that's she's crying now. She calls me name weakly and I try not to cry meself. I cradle her in my arms and James does his best to disperse the crowd of medical personnel. Eventually they leave.

"It's all right, I'm here." I whisper to her.

_Hathaway_

I remember how Laura screamed when she was in that grave. It's a memory I do not cherish. Seeing her bound by panic is also a memory I do not cherish. It's up there with the look on Robbie's face when I told him of Munkford, our row over Will McEwan is another and the forlorn look of desperation when he was on the basement floor going through page after page of information trying to find something on his wife.

I channel my anger over those memories into action. Telling doctors and others to go back to their duties. I take particular pleasure in telling Dr. Cook to sod off. Genesis is in kitchenette trying to sweep up coffee with her hands. I squat down to help her.

"Jesus, coffee. I didn't put two and two together. I mean this shit looks like dirt. I can't imagine what she thought!" Genesis delivers in a gasp. When I look at her face I see that her eyes are glassy as if she is going to cry.

"Come on, let's go outside" I stand up and wipe my hands free of coffee grounds on my suit not caring if it stains. I hold out my hand and help Genesis off of the floor. We take a side exit and soon out in the November chill.


	14. Chapter 14

_Lewis_

I've put Laura in me car, I'm going to take her home. I haven't informed Innocent but I'm sure word will pass along. Besides I'm going with or without her consent. I get into the drivers seat and turn over the engine. It's quiet until she blurts, "Can you talk or something. It's too quiet."

I have no clue what to say or talk about but I know she needs me to say _something_. The way she looks she reminds me of me kids after a nightmare. The only way to get them to calm down and back to sleep was to sing. I swallow and sing the first thing that pops into me head

_I went to Blaydon Races, 'twas on the ninth of June,_  
_Eighteen hundred an' sixty-two, on a summer's afternoon;_  
_I took the 'bus from Balmbra's, an' she was heavy laden,_  
_Away we went 'long Collingwood Street, that's on the road to Blaydon._

_Hathaway_

Genesis is leaning up against the brick of the station. She's shaking a bit but I don't know if that's from the aftermath of what's just happened or because of the cold. With her arms crossed defiantly across her chest I'm not going to ask. I reach into my pocket and withdraw a cigarette.

"Can I have one?" She asks meekly.

I'm taken aback but quickly recover, "Yeah." I give her one and she leans in so I can light it. "Didn't know you smoked."

I watch as she takes a deep drag and her shoulders relax a sign of a true smoker, "Gave up for a while. Couldn't stand all the preaching from the hospital. Yes I'm a nurse and yes I know it's very bad for me."

I smirk as I take another drag.

She talks and I listen, "Yeah, I first started smoking because it was a guaranteed five minutes to yourself. Then it became something more… Police deal with nasty things and need an outlet drinking, smoking-whatever. It's the same with nursing, everyone thinks that we just hand out pills and make beds."

"So it's not all like we see on television?" I say sarcastically

She glares at me but there's no real malice to it. She nods towards the station, "I should've known" she whispers softly.

I exhale some smoke and jab a finger at the building, "What happened in there is not your fault." God I'm starting to sound like Robbie.

She uses her thumb to flick the cigarette to remove the ash. "Right." She answers softly but I know she doesn't believe it.

_Lewis_

When I arrive at me flat I park the car and open the door for Laura. She gets out but clings to me arm. She's still in her green scrubs and somehow it makes her look smaller. I thought that she would release the death grip on me arm when we got inside the flat but she doesn't. I pull her against my chest and hold her tightly. "It's all right now."

She sniffles against me and I rub my cheek against her hair. I can smell the coffee in her hair, "Come on."

We move as four-legged beast to the bathroom. I swat at the taps and water flows. Me back will not be able to handle leaning over to test the water with Laura clinging to me. I sit her on the closed lidded toilet. I balance on the edge of the bath and feel the water. I pull up the knob and the water spews forth from the showerhead catching me right sleeve and shoulder of me shirt. I turn to Laura who seems embarrassed.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"You shouldn't have to be doing this. I feel so silly."

"Aw, it's not silly to be afraid, you're human pet. What happened would scare anyone and there's bound to be fallout from that."

She looks up at me, "You came and got me."

I caress her cheek, "just like I said I would."

I jerk my thumb towards the shower, "In you get."

_Bynum_

I thank James for the cigarette and go back inside. Someone else, I don't know who, has cleaned up the kitchenette. I'm not really in the mood to learn anything. It seems my wishes have been granted. There's a DC at the door with a burn. I can see from here that it's a second-degree burn. I motion for him to come into the medical bay.

I've cooled the burn now I need to cover it. I go to the shelf containing the 4x4 gauze and bandages. As I reach for a bandage it the magazine I bought slithers out. The only thing I can think of is the fact that I don't have a dress. I try to think of Laura, of the fact that she just had a panic attack but I can only think of the fact that I don't have a dress. I set my shoulders and return to the DC. I rip open the gauze to cover his arm.

"Are you sure you should cover it?" He demands and he cradles his arm closer to his chest.

I snap! "Do you have a medical degree I'm not aware of? Why the hell did you come down here if you know how to treat burns?"

He face morphs into that of a contrite child. "Well shouldn't it air out?"

"Air is going to cause more pain, covering it will prevent that and protect the blisters." I say curtly.

"Oh" Is his reply.

"You want me to treat it or do you want me to get one of the doctors to see you?"

"Maybe when I'm dead." He mumbles and I laugh.

We both laugh and I proceed to cover his burn. I break into my stash of paracetamol and give him some and send him on his way. I'm cleaning up the debris when Dr. Cook approaches me. "Body in one, I'd like you take some samples…please"

He said please, I'm caught off guard and stammer, "Be right with you."

I don a fresh pair of gloves and move into bay one. A male is on the table, and Cook points towards a group of metal basins. I take samples of the liver and other organs for testing.

_Hobson_

The warm water is cascading over my head and shoulders. I watch in fascination as coffee grounds swirl and move down the drain. I reach for shampoo and lather my hair. As fate would have it I get the stinging substance in my eye and I stumble backwards and collide with solid bulk of Robbie.

"Here lass" he soothes as his hand pushes my wet hair from face and he maneuvers me underneath the showerhead to rinse off the suds. I blink furiously and he comes into focus. His hair is plastered to his face and I have an unobstructed view of him. I chew on my lower lip because it's a nice view.

He must have seen me for he pulls me to him. We embrace as the water washes over us both removing the awfulness of the day. I rest my forehead against his chest and sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

_Bynum_

The deep purple walls of my bedroom greet me as I walk inside my flat. I pride myself in keeping it tidy. When I am here I don't want to be stuck washing clothes or making beds. I know that James' words are true that I'm not to blame but I still feel the need to repent I think ten minutes should suffice. I near my entertainment center and open the lower cabinet. I take out a copy of _Nursery Cryme_ and queue up _The Musical Box _for my punishment when I hear "And the nurse will tell you lies"  
I cry. This must be the worst Wednesday I've had.

When the last notes of the song fades I switch off the stereo. I don't bother to consult a mirror from what my mother told me as a child I'm an "ugly crier" I merely head to my bathroom and start a shower. I don't know how long I've been in the water but it has been long enough for the bathroom to fill with steam the dark green of the walls makes it seem I'm in some exotic jungle. I pad into my bedroom and the lack of humidity and heat hits me. I put on my pajamas and run a comb through my wet hair. I go back to my stereo and remove the _Nursery Cryme_ album and put on something more cheerful. There's a knock at my door, when I began renting this flat the door had been replaced due to a drunken tenet forgetting his keys and bashing in the door. The landlord said he would put one in but I told him to take his time. When I open the door I wish I had asked him to put it in straight away. Dr. Simon Cook is on my doorstep.

"Hello" I manage.

"You forgot this at work." He states and hands over my magazine. To tell the truth I'm a grateful.

"Oh thank you so much Dr. Cook." I take the magazine from him but a thought strikes me, "how did you know where I live?"

"Well asked the others and they didn't know so I pulled your personnel file and it had your address."

"Ok, well thank you again for returning this for me." I'm about to shut the door when he pushes on it to keep it open. "Actually I wanted to ask you if you would like to accompany me to the Policeman's Ball?"

"I've already been asked by someone else." He seems deflated and hasn't let go of the door. "But if you're going perhaps you can spare me a dance?"

That seems to be the trick and he moves off. I want something to drink and head to my kitchen. I'm dying for a cup of coffee but it makes me think of Laura so get the mixings for hot chocolate instead. I'm measuring the chocolate when there is another knock at my door. I pull open the door and see not Cook but Hathaway. "Oh it's you." I reply with a shaky breath.

"Who were you expecting?" He asks alarmed, instantly he turns into a cop eyes darting left and right in the hallway.

"Oh, Dr. Cook was here about 5 minutes ago. He didn't do anything he just returned my magazine"

"That's it?" He inquires.

"Oh and he asked me to the Ball" I say augmenting my sentence with a wave. He smirks and I roll my eyes. I clear my throat, "So Sergeant what can I do for you?"

_Hathaway_

"So Sergeant what can I do for you?" Nurse Bynum is standing in the doorway in a pair of deep blue cotton pajamas that combined with her damp curling hair has me feeling warm.

"I wanted to further your corruption," I state before withdrawing a fresh pack of cigarettes from my coat pocket.

She peals with laughter and I can't help but smile along with her. It's nice to see her carefree if only for a moment. "Thank you" she tells me and I know it's genuine.

"Well, I'm going home." I hear music and cock my head I know that music! I turn to leave and wait for her to lock her door. When I hear the tumbler and locks click I hits me that she was listening to the CD I gave her. That more than anything has me smiling as I head out to my car. Perhaps Saturday night won't be that bad after all.

Thursday

_Hobson_

I've left Robbie's flat early this morning, I left him in bed and placed a note next to him explaining that I'm all right and that I'm going into work early. I used my phone for a taxi. When I pull into the carpark I see a woman entering the station, it takes a few seconds for me to see that it's Genesis. I try to catch her but in my attempt to exit the taxi I find I've left my seatbelt on. I finally free myself from the lifesaving device and move towards the station. I don't know why Genesis is using the front entrance until I realize that she wouldn't have access to the alternate medical bay entrance, as an assistant she wouldn't have the keycard for the door. I decide to use the main entrance myself.

It's strange to see desks and offices empty. There is one lone janitor moving along emptying bins and cleaning the glass windows of the office. He see's me, "Oh, Doctor Hobson did they change the cards again?"

"No, I was following Genesis."

"You know her? Such a nice girl gets me coffee each morning! Well she'll be downstairs and I'll tell you what I tell her 'the lights are on for you.'"

When I finally get to the Medical Bay I see that Genesis has changed and is at the Autoclave. "Good morning"

She turns towards me with a bone saw in her hand and I put my own hands up in surrender for scaring her. "Good morning. You'll be pleased to know none of the crew were bastards and put crime scene tape in the kitchenette or on your desk."

"Well thank God for small mercies."

She laughs but I can see there is something more, "Hey, there's something I wanted to ask you. I've been having trouble ever since you said 'Something appropriate' for the ball. You see I've never been good at shopping and I really have no clue what to buy. Could you help me?"

Of all the things I've been asked to do I've never been asked to help shop for a dress. I'm about to tell her no when I realize that I need to do this. "Five o'clock if there isn't a call out we'll hit high street."

Her eyes widen, "I can't afford to smell the dresses on high street!"

"You just don't know where to look!"

_Lewis_

While the pillow I'm hugging smells like Laura it most definitely is not Laura. I wake up fully and find the note Laura left.

_Gone in early this morning. Going to get a taxi since my car was at the station. Thank you for washing my hair! _

_Laura_

After quick shower and shave I realize I still have plenty of time before work. There are some benefits of it being November.

_Hathaway_

So far the day has been spent on the computer and phone. Lewis has been on various Drugs Action departments throughout the South apparently the two prostitutes got more than they bargained for when they tried their hand at drug dealing. The database has revealed other deaths of prostitutes by overdose with the same hallmarks as our victims. We're trying to get the case files to see whether or not this larger than our two. It's well into midmorning before I gather the courage to ask, "Is Doctor Hobson ok?"

"Yeah, Jim. She's all right. In fact she feels silly and wants to apologize to you."

I laugh in relief, "That sounds like Laura."

"Still dreading this Ball on Saturday?" He lilts.

"Not so much anymore."

He looks into his coffee cup and makes a face obviously not liking what he sees, "Found a date?"

"Yes, sir"

He grabs a 'clean' coffee mug and stands no doubt going to the coffee pot outside, "Anyone I know?"

I stare back at the computer screen, "Yes, sir and no it's not the Superintendent."

"Oh Aye I know that. Get this she's bringing her husband."

"Now I'm really not dreading Saturday!"

_Bynum_

I should be happy that it's five and I'll be heading out but the only thing flowing through me is anxiety. I hate shopping I've always hated it. I only buy clothes when I have too and the only thing I really like to shop for is pajamas. Laura seems enthused and this adds to my anxiety.

When we enter the first shop I see rows and rows of dresses and I stop at one.

"That's too casual for the Ball" she tells me and I back away from the rack.

_Hobson_

I've just seen Genesis back away from a clothing rack as if it were a live animal. I can see that this is really bothering her. "Do you know anything about dresses do you follow fashion?"

She shakes her head in the negative. "I have no clue what type of dress I'm supposed to wear for my body type. I can't pick out an evening gown from a cocktail dress. Don't know if I'm a summer or a winter whatever the hell that means. I'm the most comfortable in my pajamas."

An idea sparks, "Describe them."

_Bynum_

Laura is driving me home in her BMW while I don't know much about cars I know enough to know this is a nice one! I'm glad she's giving me a ride home I couldn't have imagined taking the tube with carrying this garment bag.

"I can't thank you enough!"

"yeah, yeah, yeah! Just hang the bloody thing up will you." She orders from behind the wheel. I'm about to leave when she yells again, "Nearly forgot your shoes!" I rush back to the vehicle to retrieve the box. When I finally do make it inside I make sure that I hang up my dress. Tomorrow will be Friday and then, and then I go to the ball.


	16. Chapter 16

Friday

_Lewis_

Laura has made breakfast; apparently on her shopping trip yesterday she stopped at TESCO and bought what looks like the whole shop. I can't remember the last time I had sausage and egg at home instead of a café. I also noticed that she brought another bag with her. I haven't asked her if she's officially moving in. "You're spoiling me."

"You deserve to be spoiled." She tells me. "Did you teach your children to drive?"

I laugh at the memory, "Lynn picked up manual transmission fairly easily me son on the other hand he would crash through gears and it would take awhile for the smell of the burning clutch to clear the air. But he can drive well in reverse. Lynn never picked up that ability I've watched her park miles away to forego parallel parking since it involves reverse."

"Did you know Genesis can't drive?

I shake me head, "No"

She looks thoughtful as if she's going to say something but hesitates. We clean up the plates and head out to work.

_Bynum_

With all the excitement of yesterday I forgot to set my alarm. Subsequently I woke up late and today of all days there was a 15-minute delay on the Oxford Tube. Would have been faster if I had walked. I all but run through the office area of the station, Hathaway and Lewis acknowledge me with "morning Genesis!" shouted through an office.

When I'm pulling on my scrubs I realize in my haste I forgot to put on a bra. Shit, my mind supplies. I'll just have to remember not to bend down or have someone else open the freezer door.

Dr. Rawbone is stalking towards me and I'm expecting a blistering dressing down. Instead he hands me something-a rectangle of plastic. "Side door has keycard access, this one yours don't lose it."

"Thank you." I say.

"Come and assist me please, oh and by the way a DC left some chocolates for you, there on my desk."

I take a quick peek and see a card with a small box of chocolates. This is the nicest thank you I've received as a nurse.

I put the keycard and chocolates in my locker. Throughout the day I check to make sure the keycard is still there.

Bay Two is where Rawbone is working today. I see that X-rays have been taken and adorn the shadowbox on the wall. One particular film grabs my attention. "He has a radioulnar pin."

"Very good, please forgive me but do nurses do an orthopaedic rotation?"

I wave him off, "Oh I recognize it because I have one"

He stops what he's doing. I raise my left arm, "nightstick fracture, they couldn't hold the reduction."

He strips off his gloves and motions to touch my arm and I let him, "you haven't had it removed?" He asks as his hand glides over the bone until he feels the subtle protrusion.

"It doesn't bother me and I'm in no mood for a surgery to remove it. So I set off some alarms."

He takes one more look before turning back towards the body on the table. After a new pair of gloves we get to work.

Later as I'm assisting Dr. Cook with recording Dr. Rawbone approaches, "Message for you Genesis. A Detective Sergeant Hathaway say's he'll pick you up at six tomorrow."

"Thank you" I can feel myself blushing.

Saturday

_Hobson_

It's Saturday morning and I'm reading the paper while Robbie is absorbed in a football match. Later he disappears into the bedroom and I'm left wondering why. Looking reveals that he is ironing.

"Oh hello pet, just ironing this tux."

"Lucky me"

"Oh Aye! I ironed it for Fairy Queen too! You should feel lucky only took it out of the closet for Chief Super."

"Funny you should mention Fairy Queen" I point to the oversized bag hanging on a hook, "That's the dress I was going to wear."

_Lewis_

Around four o'clock showers are taken and fancy dress is applied. Laura looks stunning; a cool mint green dress hugs her body there's no straps to it! A matching shawl of mint green hangs loosely from her elbows. I say nothing and twirl my finger she laughs and turns around so I can see the back of the dress. I'm in love with seeing her shoulder blades. She's still wearing the St. Michael I gave her it actually looks stunning with the dress.

"So will this do?"

"Aye, but it needs something."

"What?" I ask casually.

I pull out the item I purchased a few days ago.

_Hobson_

He's holding a small box; I take it and open it. Inside is a ring with large square cut Emerald.

He pulls on his tie, "I hope you don't mind but I don't like diamonds, no color!"

"What is this for?" Is all I can muster.

"Whatever you'd like it be. If you want to be companions put in your right hand. If you want to be me wife put it on your left. Either way say you'll be with me."

_Hathaway_

Promptly at six I knock on Genesis' door. When she answers I'm struck with déjà vu. A silk dress of deep blue greets me she's also curled her hair. I hand her a bouquet, she makes a squeak before taking them, "Let me just put these in water!" As she turns I see that her dress is an engineering marvel for the back consists of various strips of blue fabric. The flowers are taken care of and we head outside. When I walk to my car, I didn't park on the curb so I wonder why it's listing.

_Bynum_

I look at James' car; both tires on the drivers side are flat. I look at Mr. Wickhams car beside it and all of his tires are flat.

"Looks like some slashed your tires and my neighbors!"

James grunts as he pulls out his blackberry, "Sir? Have you left yet?...Someone's slashed my tires and AA will probably take ages on a Saturday. You can…yeah Genesis' flat do you know…right."

"So we're not taking the tube dressed like this?"

He laughs and we decided to smoke while waiting for Lewis to come rescue us.

_Hathaway_

I'm expecting to see a dark blue vehicle to be driven by my boss. What I do see is a dark red Jaguar driven by someone looking remarkably like my boss. It isn't until he beeps the horn and yells, "Jim!" That I realize that it is my boss driving the car.

Laura rolls down the window, "here James, you sit up front you're taller I'll sit in the back with Genesis."

I open her door and help her out, we arrange ourselves in the car. I'm dumbfounded seeing DI Lewis behind the wheel of one of the most luxurious cars ever made whilst blasting Wagner.

He turns down the music, "Who do you think slashed your tires?"

"Well another car had been vandalized so it's probably teenagers looking for a thrill." I say off hand.

The girls are chatting in the back I hear a deep intake of breath from Genesis and turn to see Laura sporting a huge grin. I'll ask later.


	17. Chapter 17

_Lewis_

While the Hotel we're going to is ancient at least it has a modern parking structure. Already I can see stares as I drive by. I find an open space and park the Jag. James gets the ladies while I lock up the car.

Genesis walks up and kisses me on the cheek, "Thank you for coming to get us."

I can feel the blush spread from my cheeks to my hairline. Laura stands beside me and uses her hand to remove the lipstick.

_Innocent_

The Commander is here tonight, complimented me on my dress. The alcohol is flowing freely and so far no one has made a right arse of themselves. Even Dr. Cook and Rawbone seem to be getting on. I then see the dynamic duo and their dates enter. Robbie looks like a teenager on his first date. His ears must be burning for he comes over as does the rest of the group. I point to each one to introduce them, "DI Robert Lewis, DS James Hathaway, Dr. Laura Hobson and Nurse Genesis Bynum this is my husband Doctor Ulysses Innocent."

Laura's eyes widen, "What is your field of study?"

"Dentistry" He answers before looking at Genesis. "Were your parents as daft as mine when they handed out names?"

She nods deeply before saying, "Which one was the James Joyce fan?"

Both my husband I mumble, "mum"

We all sit at one of the tables. Eventually the evening gives way to dancing. I pull my husband to the dance floor it's one of my duties as Superintendent. Soon other couples join us.

_Lewis_

I cock me head towards the dance floor and Laura nods. I pull her close and dance. I consider it practice.

_Hathaway_

Genesis is light on her feet which helping immensely. Considering I can't dance between her dodging my clumsiness we give the illusion of dancing. "Do I have something on my face?" She asks,

I look down and just see her, "no why?"

"Dr. Cook is staring me!"

"Probably just enjoying the view." I say. Her entire neck, shoulders and face turn pink.

We continue to dance through Coldplay, John Mayer and Fleetwood Mac and other artists when I remember the car ride. "What were you and Laura giggling about?"

"Look at her hands"

I try and move us closer to the dancing couple; the first hand I see is her right on Robbie's shoulder—nothing there. They turn and that's when I see it, an Emerald ring on her left hand ring finger.

I then actually take the time to look at my boss and I see contentment.

DC Cargill cuts in and takes Genesis for spin his jacket was removed some time ago and I can see a bandage under his tuxedo shirt.

It's about the time YMCA blasts through the speakers that we all call it a night.

_Hobson_

I've always considered the playing of the Village People to signal the end of the night. It seems James and Genesis think this way as well. We all make our goodbye's and I see that none of the pathologists are left.

"I'll get in the back" James says as he stuffs himself into the back of the Jag. I sit in the passengers seat and watch as Robbie yanks on his bowtie unraveling it.

"Drop you off first Jim?"

"Please, I'll call AA in the morning to get the car towed to a service station."

There's a few minutes of silence before Genesis says, "Anyone else catch that Chief Super's husbands initials are DUI?" At this we all laugh.

_Lewis_

As I'm nearing James' flat the police stop me. I roll down the window and flash me warrant card. "What's going on?"

"Bomb threat sir, three block radius"

I maneuver the car around the perimeter, "All right lets get Genesis home and we'll sort you out later Jim." It's a few more miles to Rosen court but we don't get there either. I pull over to let the Fire Brigade through.

_Bynum_

I don't believe what I'm seeing; my flat building is on fire. I find it funny and I laugh and laugh. It isn't until I feel James' arms around me and hear his whisper of "Don't cry" that I realize I'm sobbing.

_Hobson_

I tell Robbie to drive us to my house and he does. James carries in Genesis and places her on the couch. Robbie puts on the kettle while I go my medicine cabinet and withdraw a Valium. I give it to Genesis and she takes it. We arrange ourselves in somewhat of a circle.

Robbie has some paper before him, "Now tell me how did you discover the tires slashed?"

James leans into the couch and I reach over and give him an ashtray and he gives me a look of gratitude. "I came to pick Genesis up and when we came out two of my tires were gone and the car next to mine had all four down."

"Any strangers Genesis?" Robbie asks softly.

She shakes her head, "No, no one really knows me at the station besides that it seems only you three know where I live."

James sucks on his cigarette, "What about Dr. Cook? You said he came before I did. How'd he know?"

Genesis starts to panic, "he pulled my file! Wanted to dance with me gave me stares at the Ball and he was there when Rawbone gave the message that you would be picking me up at six!"

She's starting to hyperventilate James reacts before I do and sits her upright before pushing her down head between her knees.

"Is he type of sort to set fires?" James interjects.

Robbie snarls as he punches buttons on his phone, "I don't care I'm having the bastard picked up."

_Innocent_

My cell phone rings and the caller ID lets me know it's Lewis.

_Ma'am I need Dr. Simon Cook to be picked up for questioning._

"What for?"

_Torching Genesis' flat, also I think he's responsible for the Bomb threat around Hathaway's._

"Done" I end the call and place another. The slack, which I generously gave Dr. Cook, is going to be reeled in.

_Hobson_

"There's a spare bed James." I say but he just shakes his head.

"Coffee?" At my words James nods and Robbie says, "Please lass."

The stress of the night plus the Valium has Genesis out, James reaches for a throw and covers her up.

I'm stirring milk into my cup, "So Cook asked Genesis to the Ball but she was going with Hathaway. So he slashes the tires but thanks to us they still make it. Genesis didn't dance with him and that causes him to snap and start lighting fires."

Robbie sips his hot caffeinated liquid, "Yeah you're forgetting that he pulled her file and he first saw her as a threat. Aren't there psychological profiles for this sort of behaviour—stalking isn't it?"

"It's been a very long time since my psych rotation."

_Lewis_

Laura has passed out in a chair, for once I'm glad for my insomnia I can stay awake for hours. James is still awake and around four my phone buzzes, I take the call. When I'm finished James stands and moves towards me. "Apparently the fire claimed a life. Police have got Cook at the station also there was a recording of the Bomb threat it's going to be analyzed."

"And Cook?" James asks.

"According to Chief Super he's chain smoking and wants to see us."

"Great, and Sir while it may not be right time I did want to say Congratulations."

"Thanks Jim" I say and we shake hands.

He gestures to the sleeping women, "Should we go now? Or should we wait and take them with us?"

"Oh they're going with us, we'll wake them up in a bit."

_Hathaway_

I'm standing on the paved walkway of Laura's garden. I'm lazily smoking while Robbie drinks coffee next to me. Together we watch the light change from deep blue to reds and yellows.

I watch as Lewis flicks his wrist the contents of his coffee cup fly into a grouping of foxgloves. He merely shrugs and I laugh, "man of the house."

"Oh we haven't decided that yet."

"Sir?"

"Where we'll be living…Come on lets get them up."

_Bynum_

I'm a bit groggy but I then remember the Valium. I moan when I realize the only clothes I own are what I'm wearing a very expensive blue silk dress. James hands me coffee, which I inhale. Laura has changed and is also partaking in coffee, "Feel free to go through my wardrobe."

"Thanks" I push off of the couch and go to her bedroom. I'll never fit into her jeans so I grab a pair of pajama bottoms and black t-shirt. Her feet are too small to borrow shoes so I just pad back to the kitchen barefoot.

We then pile back in the Jag and head to the station.


	18. Chapter 18

_Lewis_

It's surreal driving to the station no on really knows what to say. I switch on the radio

_Police are investigating the fire at Rosen Court_

James reaches over and switches off the radio. "Pull in there, please." Genesis asks. I see a row of shops and pull to the curb.

"Damn, can anyone loan me some money?" James hands over some bills.

A few minutes later Genesis emerges with a box—shoes.

"Thank you." She states and I can see in the rearview mirror she's lacing up some trainers. "It's nice that's it's the middle of November shops are open early for Christmas shoppers."

I smile inwardly that's what I thought a week ago when I went to go buy Laura's ring.

The station looms and I feel pride that this Jag will be once again parked here.

_Innocent_

It's been a strange night, the Ball was enjoyable but it was the last thing I expected when got ready for bed that I be called out for arson. I've been to the sound analyst and it is Dr. Cook who phoned the authorities to report a bogus bomb threat. I regard Cook through the one-way glass. I remember his defiance and attitude in the cells, he is radiating it now. A knock at the door has me turning and I see Lewis and Hathaway both still in tuxedo trousers and shirt it looks as if they have had a rough night too.

They stand beside me and also take a look at the man in the interview room.

"What do have so far?" Lewis asks me.

"Well we can definitely charge him for making a calling in a false bomb threat. Still working on everything else.

Another knock and DC Cargill comes in, "We have CCTV footage."

This surprises me and I think my face shows it.

"One of the tenets across the road had his car vandalized on the street so he set up a web-camera. He's got a DVD of the footage he's at the front desk." The DC all but stammers.

A motion with my hand is all I need and Hathaway dashes off no doubt to retrieve the evidence.

_Hobson_

I have Genesis with me working a post-mortem. I'm trying to keep her busy so her mind doesn't wander back to her flat. However, with the staff popping in every five minutes or so it's difficult. We take a break; one good thing about a dead body is that they aren't going anywhere.

_Lewis_

"Jesus, that's him!" Hathaway blurts as we watch the video footage.

"Looks like we can nab him for vandalizing your car as well. So that's vandalism, phoning a phony threat, arson and manslaughter for the death of" I thumb through some papers "Samuel Morris."

"Who?" Innocent asks of me shoulder.

"According to the tenets he's an Old Age Pensioner more susceptible to the smoke I imagine. Well shall we take a statement?" I watch as me boss nods.

We all walk to the interview room, Innocent and Hathaway move to the observation area. As I enter I see that Cook is indeed smoking like a chimney I also see the Duty Solicitor. I press the red button and the cautionary beep fills the room, "The date is November 18th , 9:30 in the morning, we are currently in Interview room number 4 those present are Detective Inspector Robert Lewis, Dr. Simon Cook and" I motion to the solicitor and he answers, "Duty Solicitor Gary Smith"

"Dr. Cook, may I remind you that you are still under caution, you do not have to speak but if you do anything you say maybe given in evidence."

The solicitor nods and I sit in a chair.

"Now, Dr. Cook can you tell me where you were last night?"

"At the Ball." He states as he lights another cigarette.

"Before that?"

He lazily blows smoke in me direction.

"We have just discovered evidence that places you at Rosen Court vandalizing two cars."

There's a faint twitch of something in his eyes but I don't know what it is. I watch as he puts the cigarette between his lips he then launches at me across the table. I jerk backwards in the chair. What Cook lacks in basic fighting skills he makes up for in clawing and biting. I manage to pin him against the wall with my forearm and hear screams. Next I see James come in to help restrain Cook. Innocent is shouting and has pressed the alarm outside the door. Soon uniformed and non-uniformed officers stream in. Cook is cuffed and carried out of the interview room.

"Are you all right" Innocent asks me.

"Yeah but he isn't?" I jerk me thumb towards the duty solicitor. Mr. Smith is devoid of color. Jean goes over pushes him into a chair.

"Not feeling so well?" She asks.

"I'm definitely feeling something." He mumbles and I see that he has color now it's just the color green.

"Water please" She shouts and within a few moments a cup appears.

I realize the tape is still running. "Dr. Cook has been restrained and removed from interview room 4, the interview will be suspended. The tape turn off will be witnessed by DI Lewis, DCS Innocent, DS Hathaway and Duty Solicitor Smith." I press the button and once again the shrill tone pierces the room. We then collect ourselves and leave.

_Hathaway_

"Are you sure you're all right Sir?" I ask.

He makes a dismissive face, "Yeah, no contact. Learned to dodge bits from me kids. Question is what made him do that?"

"No clue sir. Could he be on something?"

"Certainly explain a lot"

"Yes it would! I'm ordering that a physician see him." Innocent informs as she strides towards us.

It's just around noon when the results come back. Cook is clean, there are no traces of anything in his system. I'm disappointed by this I was hoping for something to explain his behavior. Why else would he commit those acts. Chief Super appears, "he wants to make a full confession."

This time when he is brought into the Interview room he is shackled a two uniforms are also present. I watch a Lewis begins the process of announcing who is in the room to the recording device once procedure is through Cook begins.

"At first I thought she was sent to destroy me. You see there are agents working against me in this very station. I know of Hobson checking my work what they don't know is that was a test! Then she comes in, I don't believe that story about a broken arm that scar is where they implanted a listening device."

"So Genesis is a spy?" Lewis asks puzzled.

He shakes his head, "No! An agent! Always first in and she sets up the equipment then she's assigned to me. But you see I'm smart I played along. Then when everyone flocked to her side I tried to befriend her but she denied me. Starting working with you!" He points to me

Lewis takes a breath, "Why slash DS Hathaway's tires?"

"For his protection!" He yells.

"And burning the flat?" Robbie asks his voice above a whisper

"She was sent to destroy me!" He whispers again. "I had to get rid of her."

"Thank you Simon."

The obligatory statements are made to the recording device and we step outside.

"You don't really think he's crazy?" I say a bit forcefully.

Lewis shrugs, "He's a doctor so he would know how to fake the symptoms. Most mentally ill people I see aren't organized; he slashed the tires on that other car that shows intent to cover up what he was doing. The bomb threat was a good diversion so he could set a fire. He's smart either way this is going to get tied up in court for a while."

"It's Bullshit."

"Aye that it is." He answers me softly.

My phone announces I have a call and I answer it.

_Bynum_

I can't stand it anymore, I ask for a uniform to drive me to my flat. Three flats have been tagged by the fire brigade as being unsafe for habitation, my flat and the one above and beside. Others have been tagged for inspection. I'm escorted inside; I know exactly what I'm looking for. When I was in school for nursing several of my classmates lost flats due to fires. This prompted me to take out fire insurance and to have a fireproof safe. Under the burned remnants of my bed I find it, no need for a key now I simply kick it open. Inside are the papers that prove I exist, my birth certificate, passport, banking information and other vital pieces of paper. I have some pounds stashed away as well. A USB stick has digital copies of all my photos since I could never find the time to put them in an album. Everything else in here is replaceable. I turn to the PC, "I've got everything. Can we go back to the station please?"

As we walk out of the building I see another patrol car pull up. James exits, "I got word that my car is still intact just a bit of ash on it plus the service people changed the tires."

"Lucky you" Is my retort.

He looks contrite, "Did you manage to salvage anything?"

"Everything important, by the way I found my stash of money I can pay you now for the shoes."

"How about you buy me a drink?"

"Now that I can get behind."

I thank the PC for his time and send him back to the station.

_Lewis_

I'm surprised when Laura comes into me office, "hello love. What's the matter?"

"Genesis is gone! No one knows where she went."

"Calm down, now you said she can't drive so lets see if someone did." I pick up the office phone and dial the extension for the motor pool. After a brief exchange and I replace the handset.

"Police Constable drove her to her flat to retrieve some belongings. Hathaway also was escorted there so he could pick up his car. The PC's returned alone so I'll bet the two of them are together" At me words I see the tension drain from her shoulders. "There is an idea I want to run by you though."

She sits behind James' desk, "Go on."

_Innocent_

This has to be one of the worst Sunday's in awhile it ranks up there with being called back from my cousins wedding. At least my husband is at home instead of some family function. I see Robbie and Laura move towards the exit, "have a good weekend. What's left of it." They acknowledge me with a wave.

_Hobson_

I recognize James' car outside The Trout. We pull in and find them inside at a table. James is nursing a whiskey, in front of Genesis is ploughmen's complete with a pint. We're waved over, I watch with anticipation as Robbie places keys in front of Genesis.

"What's this?"

"Keys" James, Robbie and myself murmur.

She presents an obscene gesture with two fingers. Robbie decides to explain. "I'm moving in with Laura seeing as we're getting married. Me flat will be vacant you obviously need one. All I'm taking is the mattress, clothes and pictures. Rest is yours."

The young nurse seems hesitant, "What about the landlord and leasing issues?"

Lewis smiles, "Mrs. Jennings the building manager is very flexible. Likes having the Police as tenets. Papers can be drafted in about a week. Which will give me time to sort out all the junk."

"Deal."

_Lewis_

When I place the Jag back in storage I make a promise that I'll take it out more. Thinking about storage has me wondering about me items. Most of them were already in boxes to begin with. I don't own much, after Val died and the kids moved out I downsized to a flat. To sort everything out it takes less than a week. Clothes fit into two suitcases and there are half a dozen boxes filled with photos and music. After three trips me things are tucked away in Laura's house, which is now our house. I've been told that I can have free reign in the garden. I take a personal day on Friday to clean the flat. On Saturday morning, Genesis moves in.

The days are short and soon the hearing for Cook's trial is announced. He pleads not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect like we knew he would but it's out of our hands now.

_Bynum_

I'm looking forward to the New Year. From what I understand a transfer from a Northern Station is going to give us a new Pathologist to take Cook's place. So far everyone is still trying to process everything. My insurance cheque came through a few days ago, tomorrow I'll be shopping for a new bed and other things. I've also signed up for driving lessons. Using the small key on my chain I open my tiny postbox. There are some bills but a cream colored envelope grabs my attention. I rip it open and smile. I then grab my mobile and dial. After a few rings a voice I know so well answers.

_Hello_

"Did you get your post?"

_Yes, I assume we're both refereeing to the invitation?_

"Yes James"I say in mock frustration and I hear him laugh—a lovely sound.

_I take it you want to sit by me?_

"Yes I'd love to."

_I'd love that too._

And there it is I have a date to Robbie and Laura's wedding for the 28th of January.


End file.
